New Habits and Old Flames
by Silverloveless
Summary: Blaine's noticed some strange quirks Kurt recently developed and wonders about them. Blaine's POV about Kurt's OCD triggers. Been a bit out of practice, but here's a story I wanted to write to take a break from finals. Hope ya'll like it. *edited


**New Habits and Old Flames**

It was 4:14 and out of the corner of my eye I could see Kurt touch his nose three times while the rest of the choir room was occupied watching Kitty as Jake and Ryder danced along. My hands glided over the piano, eyes still focused on Kurt. I hadn't said hi to my ex (for now), not enough time before I needed to play the set for Kitty. I had talked to Kurt the day before, and knew when he was coming in today. Half of my day was spent wondering when he was going to get in.

_"I should get in somewhere around mid-day then dad's appointment is the next day so that should give me enough time to rest, and be ready. I have to make sure we get there on time, and make sure that Carol had enough time to meet us there after her shift. She says that that doctor is the best oncologist at the hospital," he stopped then. "I'm sorry I'm rambling again aren't I." Kurt sighed with a small laugh at the end. "Don't worry," I said reassuring him. "Don't worry about anything. He's going to be fine, and you know it." "Thanks Blaine."_

When Kurt walked into the choir room it seemed like there was a breath of fresh air that I hadn't felt in a long time. Of course when I remembered the reason that Kurt was here I felt a small twinge of grief remembering that he came for Burt's sixth month appointment. I had tried to be there for Burt when he needed him, especially now that Finn was at college. "My dad has cancer," Kurt said. That of course woke me up out of my Kurt induced stupor. "Thanks Tina." I saw Kurt's posture seem to wilt a bit, and I knew that it was hard on him.

"Hey so do you want to get some coffee with us," Kurt said as he approached me after glee had let out. I just smiled, "Yeah. Sounds great." I could see that his eyes weren't that beautiful blue that I knew meant there were no worries in his life. There was that hint of grey that reminded me of a storm that was starting to develop. "Do you want me to drive or-" Kurt just cut me off, "I brought my baby. I missed driving her. I can come drop you off back at the parking lot afterwards." I just smiled, "Yeah I'd like that." Kurt just gave me that smile again, and my heart leapt.

Kurt smiled as I ordered his coffee, and moved over to let Mike and Mercedes order. "Oh did you here that New Zealand legalized gay marriage. All this marriage equality news is so exciting. New York." "It's going insane. Isabelle is already consulting on like seven gay weddings." "It's historic, and soon I'm going to be in New York to see it. By the way you look cute today," _I mean you always look cute_ I thought to myself. "And I mean like dirty cute."

When we sat down; I watched Kurt. He had never done this before. Arranging the packets of sugar into five rows three. Even when we went out last year he never did anything like that. His hands twitched a bit. I knew there was something deeper going on the next day when Kurt came back in to help with Mercedes vocal lesson when he was wearing the same blue sky socks as the day before. He probably wore them because they reminded him of the clear blue sky. So I sang. I sang for Kurt, trying to distract him even if it was for a little bit about everything that was going on.

* * *

The next day I didn't see Kurt at school. I knew he was with Burt getting the results and I could only wait till I got a text message from him. It was at lunch when I got a call. "He's cancer free," Kurt immediately said his voice filled with so much joy. "The doctor's said he's in remission, and that he's going to be ok." "Oh God Kurt that's amazing. That's great. I'm so happy for you all," my own voice hitched a bit in relief. "Oh Blaine," I could hear Kurt smile through the phone. "What do you say we go out for some celebratory cheesecake. My treat, after another treat the glee club will get later today."

* * *

Of course when Kurt performed it was amazing. Just seeming the love between Kurt and Burt was amazing. He still wished that he had that relationship with his dad. Ever since the incident he it was better, but no where near the level of the Hummel family. When we meet after school he did that nose twitch again. When we were finally seated at Breaksticks I brought up the twitch that he had.

"Kurt why are you still doing that nose thing," I asked not sure how to explain myself. "Oh it's just a little ritual I developed over the past few weeks." I then saw his eyes on his hands as he rearranged all the silverware. "And what's with the silverware," noticing it was all slightly pointed in one direction." "It's to all point east. You know the run rising in the east."

I grabbed his hands, "Kurt where did all these habits come from. You're never been like this before." "Well you know it was good luck for my dad so maybe it will be good luck for me," he explained. "Oh so you're going to wear sky blue socks for the rest of your life," I asked trying not to smirk. "You noticed that," his eyes were downcast then. "My mom had cancer and passed away from that. Now my dad was diagnosed. I know that he's better, but look at me Blaine. Both my parents had cancer. What kind of chances and I going to have when I get older or even now." That grey was back in his eyes again. "Hey hey come on you can't think like that." "But what if-" I cut him off. "No Kurt. Even if that happens you won't be alone. You are one of the strongest people I know. Hell even in Ohio, you are one of the greatest people that has ever lived. You are a fighter, and I know you can make it. Everyone will be there for you…I'll be there for you." I smiled at him, and he reached over and took my hand. "Thanks Blaine."

I knew that I loved the man sitting in front of me. I knew that he was it for me. I knew that I was going to marry Kurt Hummel some day.

* * *

**Sorry its so choppy, but Kurt's OCD issues had been bothering me for a while so I really wanted to write about them. I don't have OCD, but I suffer with mild anxiety so I have a few 'habits' of my own. Also I haven't written anything for fun in a long time so sorry I'm so rusty. But I hope it was kind of enjoyable to read. Now I'm off to study for my finals again after this short break. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**

**P.S. edited now cause would not have been able to sleep with some of the major mistakes that I found when I actually read through it. **


End file.
